


light verse

by orphan_account



Series: in poetry you are bound to say something that everybody knows already in words that nobody can understand [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Death, Evil Luna Lovegood, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, Haiku, Love Poems, M/M, Multi, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Excerpt:"your blood is dirty.so taint me. paint me in filth.kill me with soil'd lips."These are haiku which were inspired by the world ofHarry Potter.





	1. lost child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I envisioned this as a conversation between Dumbledore and--well, anybody. It could be Snape, or Harry, or Tom Riddle. Honestly, you decide.

lost child, did you search  
for lost parents, lost spaces?  
and whence did you come? 

reminisce on it.  
examine your tired mind.  
feel around old cobwebs.

you remember now?  
say it then. blink eyes into  
a spring-green knowledge.


	2. turn vermilion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, I have no idea which ship these belong to. Please help.

who first winked at  
the other, batted lashes  
until they seemed gold?

have you a matchstick?  
touch my heart with it, make it  
turn vermilion now.

all the perfumes of  
araby could not sweeten  
my skin like your lips.


	3. whisper-thin as silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could really be any unhealthy relationship. Are there any HP ships that you think fit?
> 
>  **Edit:** @GraceEliz suggested Dramione!

all that glisters is  
you, and, irredeemable,  
i am not enough.

i do not wish to  
wish for you. yet, impulsive,  
i go now again.

open the iron gates.  
make them whisper-thin as silk.  
smother me with it.


	4. incoming hurricanes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I definitely see this as a piece about Pansy. I'm not sure who the girl is, though.

she often lingered  
by his side, turned morbid when  
he tried to kiss her.

she overthrew those  
ghastly kings, enveloped them  
in bittersweet bands.

and now she holds her.  
the incoming hurricanes  
are ones she won't see.


	5. translucent ballerina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. Really not sure. I had Cho in mind but this clearly isn't Cho... she's still tagged though, in case someone else thinks of her.
> 
> **Edit:** Is this Ron and Hermione? The first haiku doesn't really work then. But I like that idea! Aaah!

you flitted about.  
translucent ballerina  
stomped over my heart.

you are brighter now.  
i have kissed a firecracker.  
you illuminate.

i prefer you now.  
i wonder if wanting then  
to dance was futile.


	6. paint me in filth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andromeda and Ted Tonks are really my OTP.

betrayal is worse  
than murder for my family.  
you're worse than murder.

your fingers and me  
now, your mouth kissing my own.  
i shake with our crime.

your blood is dirty.  
so taint me. paint me in filth.  
kill me with soil'd lips.


	7. lined up for my slaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil!Luna is a concept I love toying with.

skittish horse-people  
run away from me and mine.  
their hooves are glue now.

horses turn to bees,  
wasps, hornets. they sting my face,  
steal my shoes again.

and now they're just sheep,  
lambs lined up for my slaughter,  
a double murder.


	8. thus do i fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron/Hermione? Or possibly Bellatrix/Voldemort (if you're a twisted person like me). Gosh, I don't even know.

and thus do i fall:  
the first day, you, radiant,  
declaimed and pronounced.

you were dogmatic,  
your opinions resolute.  
and it destroyed me.

now as you whisper  
into my willing ear, dear,  
i remember that.


	9. the hard earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George talking to Fred.

recall our first try  
when we were younger to soar  
through the apple trees.

and now you're away.  
you fell and hit the hard earth,  
grinning at nothing.

do they have orchards  
in heaven? do they have air  
and currents to fly?


	10. blackened pages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, I have no idea who this is.
> 
>  **Edit:** @GraceEliz suggested Hermione!

now as we roll 'round  
on the fluorescent-green grass,  
i can smell your hair.

and enveloping  
my wrist, your hand feels like home,  
like an old bible.

i stroke your cheekbone,  
lean over and remember  
the blackened pages.


	11. longing bloodstream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pining! Hmm, can't think of any suitably lovey-dovey angsty pining couples. HELP.

i want to call you  
_darling_ or _sweetheart_ , something  
unambiguous.

i want to tangle  
my hands in your hair and brush  
it into smoothness.

i want to feel you  
in my pulse, vibrating through  
my longing bloodstream.


	12. prince of stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville has had a sad life.

dandelions sprout  
despite my grandmother's best  
efforts to kill them.

they're golden-yellow,  
flashy and crude as the sun  
phoebus apollo.

shining prince of stars,  
tell me, how did you survive  
cold island winters?


	13. she could love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely a piece about a girl in love with another girl. Possibly Pansy? We don't know ANYTHING about Pansy, besides that she made racist comments about Angelina's hair, and that she tried to give Harry up to Voldemort. But I think there has to be some depth to her. Otherwise, JKR wouldn't have included her, right?

i think of her face,  
her lips, and her eyes, her laugh  
and all it entails.

i whisper her name  
in my dreams. her hair shines bright.  
she's iridescent.

i pretend i'm not  
who i am, praying to be  
the one she could love.


End file.
